I Will Get You
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: Aku Akan Mendapatkanmu! KAISOO / KAIDO COUPLE HERE


Title : I will get you

Author : Hyo Ra

Cast : Kim jong in a.k.a kai , D.O kyungsoo

Length : oneshoot

Warning : this is a yaoi fanfiction! No Plagiarism!

Pairing : KAIDO / KAISOO

Happy reading!

.

.

.

_**Katakan kau membutuhkanku..**_

_**Katakan kau menginginkanku..**_

_**Katakan kau mencintaiku..**_

AUTHOR POV

Seorang namja tengah menatap keluar jendela, hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia masih mengingat peristiwa itu. Peristiwa dimana ia bertemu dengan namja bermata bulat itu. ia tak dapat berhenti memikirkannya sedetik pun.

"Kyungsoo-ah.. Dapatkah kita bertemu lagi?" Bisik kai.

"Ya! Kim jong in! kenapa kau selalu memintaku untuk mentraktirmu?" Tanya chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hahaha.. Mianhaeyo... Habisnya aku tak ada uang sih.." Jawab kai sambil nyengir kuda.

"Makanya! kau cari kerja sana! Jangan menyuruhku mentraktirmu terus! Aku bisa bangkrut gara-gara kau!"

"Shireo! Aku malas!" Tolak kai cepat.

"Kau harus mau! Jika kau tak mau, aku akan berhenti menjadi temanmu!" Ancam chanyeol.

"Mwo?! Baiklah.. Baiklah.." Ucap kai pasrah.

Chanyeol mengantar kai ke cafe teman chanyeol dan menyuruh kai untuk bekerja di sana.

"Chanyeol-ah! Ada perlu apa kau kesini?" Sambut suho sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Ahh.. Suho hyung, aku mengantar anak ini untuk bekerja di tempatmu." Jawab chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kai dengan dagunya.

"Ck! Kenapa kau menunjukku dengan dagumu?! Kau kira aku tak punya nama eoh?!" Kata kai sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Haha.. Peaceee.." Tawa chanyeol sambil membuat 'V sign' dengan tangannya.

"Baiklah.. Kau akan bekerja di sini. Namamu siapa?" Tanya suho.

"Kim jong in imnida. kau bisa memanggilku kai."

"Ohh.. baiklah."

"Kyungie!" Teriak suho.

"Ne?" Jawab seseorang dari dalam ruang pelayan.

KAI POV

"Kyungie!"

"Ne?"

Tunggu! Seperti nya aku mengenal suara merdu ini..

Namja itu datang dan DEG! Mataku membulat ketika melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu menghantui pikiranku.. Sosok yang selalu ku kira tak akan pernah bertemu lagi.. Kini ia berada tepat di hadapanku! Ohh tuhan, apakah ini yang di namakan takdir?

"Kyungsoo!" Teriakku sumringah sambil memeluk dirinya erat hingga D.O berteriak kaget.

"Uwaa! Kau siapa?!" Pekik D.O kaget.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya hingga jarak wajah kami sangat dekat.

"Kau.. Lupa aku siapa eoh?" Bisikku.

Matanya yang semula bulat semakin bulat ketika ia menyadari siapa diriku.

"Kai?"

"Ne~ kau baru ingat sekarang eoh? Baiklah.. Chu~ itu hukumanmu."

BLUSH!

Rona merah menghiasi pipi chubbynya. Ingin sekali rasanya aku mencubit pipinya yang tembem itu.

"Ternyata kalian sudah saling mengenal eoh?" Tanya suho.

"Ne~" jawabku.

"Baguslah. Akrab-akrab ne. Kyungsoo! Tolong bimbing kai selama ia bekerja di sini!"

"Ne.." Jawab D.O.

Sepertinya hari-hariku di cafe ini akan menjadi menyenangkan~ apalagi ada kyungsoo.. Ahh.. it's perfect!

D.O POV

Rasanya... Lembut...

Bibirnya... Seakan membuatku menginginkan lebih..

Hyaaaa! DO Kyungsoo! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?!

pipiku semakin merona merah akibat memikirkan ciuman kai tadi.

AUTHOR POV

"Kyungiee~ kau sangat manis~ bolehkah aku mencicipi bibirmu lagi?" Goda kai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah D.O setelah sampai di dapur.

BLUSH!

"Hyaaaa! Andwae!" Spontan D.O berteriak sambil mendorong tubuh kai agar menjauh dari nya.

Sudah dapat di pastikan, wajah D.O pasti seperti kepiting rebus sekarang!

"Kuperingatkan kau! Jangan bermacam-macam padaku! Aku lebih tua darimu!" Ucap ku sambil menatap wajah Kai tajam dengan muka yang masih memerah tentunya.

Kai mendekat ke arah D.O dan mendorong pelan D.O ke tembok. Ia mengunci segala pergerakan tubuh D.O dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah D.O lagi.

"Jika aku mau bermacam-macam padamu gimana?" Bisik kai sambil menyeringai.

BLUSH!

"ANDWAE!" Teriak D.O sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di dada lalu keluar dari dapur dengan muka yang memerah sempurna.

"Suho hyung! Aku pulang dulu ne! Aku gak enak badan!" Teriak D.O cepat dan segera pergi dari cafe itu meninggalkan kai yang masih terkekeh geli karena respon D.O yang menurutnya sangat imut.

"Kau.. Namja yang sangat menarik, kyungsoo~" bisik kai dengan seringaian yang masih tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

"Jangan pasang muka pervert begitu! Serem tau! Kasihan yang lain pada ketakutan lihat mukamu yang pervert itu." Tegur suho.

"Haha.. Aku hanya mendapatkan mainan yang sangat menarik hyung.." Ucap kai masih dengan seringaian yang tak lepas dari bibir sexy nya.

Sedangkan suho hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan memaklumi.

"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang."

D.O POV

aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku di ranjang sesampai dirumah.

"Ck! Kai sialan! Aku jadi tidak kerja hari ini!" Gerutuku.

BLUSH!

Lagi-lagi mukaku memerah. Tidak! Jangan ingatkan aku tentang ciuman itu!

Deg deg deg..

Apa lagi ini yang kurasakan? Kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan?

Hyaaaaa! Andwae! Aku tak mungkin mencintainya bukan?! Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat dengan rona merah yang masih setia menghiasi pipi mulusku.

Tapi.. Tak dapat kupungkiri..

Ia.. Sangat tampan.. Seakan membuatku tak ingin berpaling dari wajahnya. Aku terbius oleh ketampanannya..

AUTHOR POV

TING TONG!

"Eungghhh.." D.O sedikit terbangun akibat bel rumahnya berbunyi.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

"Argh! siapa sih yang mengunjungi rumah ku tengah malam begini?!" Gerutu D.O kesal.

Mau tak mau ia harus bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang empuk itu.

Cklek~

"YA! Kau tidak lihat ini sudah jam dua be..." perkataan D.O terhenti ketika ia melihat sesosok namja tampan di hadapannya sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Annyeong, my baby soo.. chu~" sapa namja itu yang di ketahui bernama kai lalu mencium pipi D.O sekilas.

Alhasil D.O hanya bisa mematung sambil menyentuh pipinya sementara kai telah masuk ke dalam rumah D.O tanpa izin.

"YA! kenapa kau masuk rumahku tanpa izin?!" Teriak D.O setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Tak apa lah.. Aku kan namjachingumu~" jawab kai tanpa rasa bersalah.

BLUSH!

"M-MWO?! S-Sejak kapan aku menjadi namjachingu mu?!"

Kai mengisyaratkan D.O untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan tanpa pikir panjang, D.O langsung menurutinya.

"Sejak kita bertemu." Jawab kai sambil tersenyum pervert ketika D.O sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"ANDWAE! Kau saja tak mencintai ku! Bagaimana bisa kita berpacaran?! Pacaran itu harus saling mecintai!" Jelas D.O panjang lebar.

CHU~

"Benarkah menurutmu begitu? Aku mencintaimu~ hanya saja kau yang tak mencintaiku~" jawab kai dengan seringaian yang tecetak jelas di wajah pervertnya.

D.O hanya bisa shock dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

BLUSH!

"S-sudahlah! Keluar sana! Kau bukan namjachinguku!" ucap D.O dengan muka yang memerah sempurna sambil menyeret(?) Kai keluar dari rumahnya.

BLAM!

"D.O kyungsoo~ kau sangat manis.. Aku semakin menyukaimu. Lihat saja! Suatu hari kau bakal menjadi milikku! I will get you~" tawa kai tidak jelas sambil berjalan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

D.O POV

BLAM!

Aku jatuh terduduk bersandar di balik pintu setelah aku berhasil menyeret kai keluar dari rumahku. Aku memegangi jantungku seakan takut jantung itu lompat dari sarangnya. Jantungku masih saja berdetak tak karuan. Aku yakin! Pasti wajahku sekarang persis dengan kepiting rebus. Ciuman kai, benar-benar lembut. Seakan membuatku menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Beginikah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?

'Aniya! Maldo andwae! Aku tak mungkin mencintainya!' Aku menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalaku ketika sadar apa yang tengah kupikirkan.

Pagi itu, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam cafe dimana tempat aku bekerja dan sebuah pelukan langsung menyambutku.

"Pagi, nae kyungie!" Sambut kai sambil memelukku erat.

"GYAA!" Spontan aku melepaskan pelukannya paksa.

"Kau mengagetkan ku kai!" Kataku pada kai sementara ia hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Kyungie~ kau sangat manis hari ini~" goda kai.

BLUSH!

"M-mwo?! Aku tidak manis!" Bantah ku dengan rona pink menghiasi pipi tembemnya.

"kau manis kyungie~" goda kai lagi sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"T-terserah kau lah!" ucapku terbata dengan muka yang masih memerah sempurna sambil berlari kecil ke arah dapur.

BLAM!

Terdengar pintu dapur tertutup keras dan tentu saja penyebab dari pelaku kekerasan pada pintu(?) itu adalah seorang D.O KYUNGSOO!

"Kai.. Kau selalu berhasil membuat kerja jantungku kacau.."

Sebulan telah berlalu.. kai masih saja sering menggodaku. Dan tentu saja itu membuatku berkali-kali harus menetralkan kerja detak jantungku dan menghilangkan rona merah pipi di pipiku.

"Kyungie!" Panggil suho tiba-tiba.

"Ne?"

"kau bisa mengambilkan tissue di gudang? Persediaan tissue kita sudah habis."

"Baiklah hyung." Jawabku sambil tersenyum manis.

"gomawo."

AUTHOR POV

Namja itu segera pergi ke gudang untuk mengambil tissue. Tapi tissue itu terlalu tinggi , hingga ia kesusahan untuk mengambilnya.

GREB!

"Dapat!" Sorak D.O senang.

tapi sayang, ia tak sengaja menyenggol kardus-kardus di atas hingga..

GREB!

D.O POV

GREB!

seseorang memelukku sebelum kardus itu mengenai ku hingga namja itu yang terkena kardus-kardus itu. Untunglah kardus itu tak membuat namja tampan itu terluka.

Deg... Deg.. Deg..

"K-k-kaii.."

Kenapa jantungku berdebar sangat kencang? Ternyata bahu kai selebar ini kah? Bahu nya.. Sangat nyaman.. Membuatku tak rela melepaskan pelukan ini..

Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan tentu saja itu membuatku sedikit kecewa. Ia menatapku dengan kesal. Kenapa ia menatapku begitu? Apakah ia marah padaku?

"YA! Kenapa kau tak berhati-hati?! Kardus ini bisa saja melukaimu! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali hah?!" Bentak kai keras.

DEG!

"K-kai.. A-aku.."

"Kau tak bisa melihat kardus-kardus itu sangat besar buat melukai seorang namja kecil sepertimu?! Tak bisa kau berhati-hati sedikit saja hah?!" Bentak kai lagi yang seketika membuatku bungkam.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. M-maaf kai.." Ucap ku terbata sambil menunduk.

Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari sarangnya.

GREB!

Lagi-lagi kai memelukku hingga berhasil membuat tangisanku terhenti.

"Maaf.. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membentakmu.. Aku hanya terlalu kesal karena kau tak berhati-hati." Bisik kai pelan.

"K-Kenapa kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku kai?"

"Karena.. Aku mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu... Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae D.O kyungsoo.."

DEG!

Benarkah itu? Ternyata ia tak mempermainkanku? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya serius begitu.. Apakah itu tandanya ia tak berbohong?

"Aku serius kyungsoo. Aku tak mempermainkanmu.." Bisik kai seakan mengerti apa yang tengah kupikirkan.

Tes.. Tes..

DEG!

Kai.. Menangis? namja seperti kai bisa menangis? Ia menangis karena ku kah? Segitu cinta nya kah ia kepadaku?

"Jebal.. Pikirkan perasaanku sedikit kyungsoo.. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.. Jebal.." Bisik kai lirih.

aku berkali-kali mengguling-gulingkan tubuhku gelisah ke kanan dan ke kiri di ranjang. Perkataan kai tadi masih terekam jelas di memoriku. Ia.. Benar benar membuatku berpikir seharian!

Benarkah itu? benarkah ia mencintaiku? benarkah ia tak mempermainkanku? Benarkah ia serius? Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan masuk ke otakku.

Argh! Lalu, bagaimana besok aku akan menghadapi nya? Aku tak berani bertemu dengannya! Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Sudahlah! Aku tidur saja!

Deg... Deg... Deg...

Jantungku terpompa lebih cepat ketika hendak memasuki cafe suho hyung.

"Kau pasti bisa!" Ucapku menyemangati diriku.

Cklek~

GREB!

"Kyungie!" Sambut kai sambil memeluk ku erat.

"GYAAA!" Teriakku keras karena kaget.

"Kau tampak manis seperti biasanya kyungie~" goda kai.

"A-aku tidak manis!" Bantahku.

"Kau manis~"

"Aku ti.." Perkataan ku seketika terhenti ketika sebuah jari telunjuk mendarat di bibirku.

"Sstt.. Jangan katakan itu lagi.. Atau aku akan menciummu." Ancam kai dengan seringaian penuh di wajahnya dan ancamannya berhasil membuatku bungkam.

BLUSH!

Alhasil pipiku kembali merona merah.

"Kau sangat manis jika malu." Bisik kai tepat di telingaku sebelum ia lari ke dapur dengan terkekeh kecil karena berhasil mengangguku.

"YA! Awas kau Kai!" Teriakku dengan pipi yang masih merona merah.

Untunglah kai tampak ceria seperti biasanya... Aku sangat takut kalau kai mengungkit-ngungkit kejadian kemarin.. Aku masih tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika ia mengungkit itu lagi.

Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirku terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

AUTHOR POV

"Saranghae kyungie..."

"Nado saranghae kai-ie.."

Mereka mulai mempersempit jarak di antara mereka dan...

.

.

.

.

BRUAK!

Suara benturan lantai terdengar sangat keras. Dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari kamar seorang namja manis bernama D.O KYUNGSOO.

"Aw.. Appo.." Ringis nya sambil mengusap-ngusap pantatnya akibat jatuh dari ranjang.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat apa yang tadi ia mimpikan. Matanya seketika membulat dan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"ANDWAE!" Teriaknya sambil berdiri cepat.

"HYAAAA! Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi begitu?! Aku dan kai...?! ANIYAAA!" Teriak D.O dengan muka yang masih memerah sempurna.

Ia sangat bingung kenapa ia selalu memikirkannya sampai-sampai ia memimpikan namja tampan itu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat untuk kerja dan ia melirik jam yang terpasang dengan indah di dinding kamarnya. Seketika matanya membulat ketika melihat jam itu.

"MWO?! Sudah jam 09.00 pagi?! Andwae! Gaji ku bisa di potong kalau begini!" secepat kilat ia langsung menyambar handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

D.O POV

BRAKK!

Nafasku tersengal-sengal karena habis berlari dari rumahku ke cafe. Untung saja cafe belum buka dan aku bisa bernafas lega.

"Awas saja jika aku telat! Aku akan menyalahkanmu kai!" Gerutuku kesal.

"Menyalahkanku kenapa?"

"GYAAAA!" Spontan aku berteriak karena tiba-tiba kai datang berbisik tepat di telingaku.

"A-ani.." Jawabku terbata.

Tak mungkin aku mengatakan kalau aku memimpikannya bukan? Malu dong!

Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada seorang namja di sebelahnya. Namja itu sangat manis.. Siapa ia? Kenapa ia bisa bersama dengan kai? Apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Kai!"

"Ahh.. Ne baekhyun-ah?"

"Ayo kita pergi ke mall. Kau janji akan menemaniku ke sana kan?" Tanya namja manis itu yang di ketahui bernama baekhyun.

"Ne~ ohya, kyungie.. kata suho hyung hari ini kita libur. Aku pergi dulu ne~ annyeong~" pamit kai lalu pergi bersama baekhyun.

Ahh.. Kenapa aku kesal ketika melihat nya bersama namja itu? Kenapa aku benci melihatnya bersama namja itu? Apakah aku cemburu?

Ck! Ia bahkan tak menciumku seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan padaku. Tunggu! Oh ayolah! Kenapa kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak?! Ia juga bukan siapa-siapamu! Lupakan lah namja pervert itu, kyungsoo!

Cklek~

Aku masuk ke kamarku dan merebahkan diriku di atas ranjang. Mataku menerawang ke langit-langit kamarku.

"suho hyung menyebalkan! Kenapa ia tak memberitahuku kalau hari ini libur?!" rengut ku kesal.

"Kai juga menyebalkan! Kenapa ia tidak menciumku seperti biasanya sih?! Kenapa ia malah pergi dengan namja selain aku?!" Rengut ku lagi.

Dan dapat dipastikan. Kalimat ini terlontar begitu saja dari mulut mungilku tanpa sadar.

"GYAAA!" teriak ku sambil duduk di ranjang ketika sadar apa yang tengah ku pikirkan.

"ANDWAE! Apa yang kau pikirkan kyungsoo?!" Seru ku dengan wajah memerah.

Kai.. Apakah aku jatuh cinta padamu?

"Kyungie!" Seru kai sambil memelukku seperti biasanya.

"Gyaa! Kau jangan mengagetkanku kai! Aku lagi mencuci piring! Gimana kalau pecah?! Bisa-bisa suho hyung marah padaku dan gajiku di potong!" Seruku dengan wajah memerah sambil melepas paksa pelukannya.

"Mianhaeyo kyungie..." Ucap kai sambil menatap wajahku dengan wajah memelas dan entah kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah.

"s-sudahlah tak apa-apa." Jawabku sambil berpaling dari wajahnya dengan wajah memerah.

Aigoo~ aku terlalu malu untuk bertatapan mata dengannya!

"Yeyy! Kyungie memang paling baik!" Soraknya sambil mencubit pipiku yang tembem(?).

"YA! Jangan mencubit pipiku!" Seruku.

Sementara, ia hanya bisa cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

Cklek~

"Kai.. Temani aku ke mall yuk.."

"Baekhyun-ah? Baiklah.. Kajja.." Jawab kai sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

K-k-kai...

Kenapa kau meninggalkanku di sini sendiri? Aku.. Tak mau kau meninggalkanku!

Aku.. Membutuhkanmu!

"Ahh.. Kyungie! Nanti tolong bilang pada suho hyung aku izin ne~ annyeong~" ucap kai sambil tersenyum manis lalu pergi sambil merangkul namja itu.

DEG!

Tangan itu.. Hanya boleh merangkulku.. Tangan itu.. Hanya boleh menyentuhku..

"K-k-kai.." Bisikku terbata lalu jatuh terduduk di lantai dapur.

Lagi-lagi ia tak menciumku seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya padaku. Apakah kai dan namja itu berpacaran?

Tes.. Tes..

Air mata mulai lolos dari mata bulatku membasahi lantai cafe dapur suho hyung.

"Kenapa aku menangis?" Bisikku lirih.

Aku melirik arloji mungil yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kananku.

"Sudah jam 18.30.. Aku harus pulang.."

"Suho hyung! Aku pulang dulu ne!"

"Ne kyungie! Hati-hati ya!"

Aku berjalan keluar dari cafe dan melangkahkan kakiku menelusuri jalanan kota seoul.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada suatu sosok.

Kai.. Memeluk baekhyun?

"K-k-kai... Apakah kau hanya mempermainkaku ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku?" Bisikku lirih lalu berlari secepatnya ke rumah.

Aku tak mau melihat pemandangan itu!

Ini.. Sangat menyakitkan..

AUTHOR POV

"Kau tak apa-apa baekhyun-ah?"

"Ahh.. ne~ aku tak apa-apa kai.. Gomawo."

"Ne.. Lain kali hati-hati ne.. untung saja ada aku.. Kalau aku tidak ada, kau pasti sudah jatuh." Ucap kai sambil menyentil hidung baekhyun pelan.

"Aw.. Appo! Ne~ ne~ ne~ gomawo sudah menolongku waktu aku hampir jatuh."

"Ne baekhyun-ah.. Yasudah.. Aku antar kau ke tempat chanyeol, namjachingumu dulu ne.. Nanti ia cemburu jika kau bersama ku terus.. Haha.."

"Haha.. Ne~ gomawo kai.."

D.O POV

BLAM!

Aku langsung membanting pintu kamarku keras ketika sampai. Aku duduk berjongkok di balik pintu.

"Hiks.. Kai... Apakah kau mempermainkanku? Apakah kau berbohong ketika kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku? Apakah kau berpacaran dengan namja bernama baekhyun itu? Hiks.." Bisikku lirih di sela isakanku.

Sakit! Aku cemburu! Ya! Aku cemburu.. Aku tak dapat menolak rasa ini lagi.. Aku tak dapat bersikeras bertahan dengan kebohongan ini lagi..Aku benar-benar mencintai kai..

AUTHOR POV

Seorang namja tengah mencuci piring. Tapi sayangnya ia tak berkonsentrasi. Ia hanyut dalam pikirannya hingga piring itu jatuh.

PRANG!

"M-mian.." Ucap D.O lalu mengambil pecahan kaca itu.

"ahhh.."

Tes.. Tes..

Darah segar menetes dari jari D.O.

Mendengar rintihan D.O, kai langsung datang.

"YA! Kenapa kau tak berhati-hati! Kau selalu saja ceroboh!" Bentak kai.

"Apa pedulimu?" Tanya D.O dingin.

"Tentu saja aku peduli! Aku mencintaimu! Aku pasti akan khawatir padamu!"

D.O POV

"Tentu saja aku peduli! Aku mencintaimu! Aku pasti akan khawatir padamu!"

DEG!

Benarkah ia mencintaiku? Benarkah? Bukankah itu hanya sebuah kebohongan? Aku jelas-jelas melihatnya kemarin memeluk namja bernama baekhyun itu. Tak mungkin aku salah lihatkan?

GREB!

Ia memegang tanganku dan mengoleskan obat pada jari tanganku dengan perlahan.

"P-pedih kai.." Rintihku.

"Tahanlah sebentar lagi kyungie.." Dan alhasil aku pun bungkam.

"Nah! Selesai!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum puas.

Puk!

Kai memukul kepala ku pelan.

"Lain kali berhati-hati lah.. Jangan melukai dirimu lagi!" Ucap kai kemudian berjalan keluar dari dapur cafe.

GREB!

Seakan reflek, aku memeluk pinggang kai dari belakang. Sontak saja ia terlonjak kaget karena perlakuan tiba-tiba ku.

"Kai... Apakah kau berpacaran dengan namja bernama baekhyun itu?" Lirihku.

Tes.. Tes..

Air mata mulai lolos dari mataku menyebabkan anak sungai di pipi mungilku.

"Kyungie?"

"Jawab aku kai!"

Ia bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku tapi ia malah melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap wajah ku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanyanya balik.

"ne.. aku cemburu.. Semalam aku melihatmu memeluk baekhyun.." Tuturku sambil menunduk.

Ia menangkup pipiku dan menatap mataku dalam membiarkan air mataku membasahi tangannya.

"Kyungie.. Aku tak berpacaran dengannya. Ia hanya temanku.. Semalam dia jatuh. Jadi aku menangkapnya.. Aku tak bermaksud memeluknya.. Hanya kau lah orang yang ingin kupeluk.. Hanya kau yang cintai kyungie.. Hanya kau.. Percayalah.." Jelas kai panjang lebar.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne kyungie~ kau mencintaiku?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menunduk dan berbicara dengan pelan karena malu.

"N-ne.."

"Kalau begitu.. Katakan 'saranghae'.."

"S-saranghae.." Kataku masih sambil menunduk dengan muka yang memerah sempurna.

"Aku tak dengar kyungie~ bilang sekali lagi.."

"S-saranghae kai~" kataku lagi dengan suara yang agak kukuatkan.

"Aku tak dengar kyungie~ bilang sekali lagi yang kuat!"

"SARANGHAE NAMJA BABO!"

"Mwo?! Kau bilang aku 'babo'?!"

Chu~

"Itu hukamannya~" ucap kai sambil terkekeh geli.

"YA!" Teriakku dengan muka yang memerah menahan malu.

"Haha.."

Dan entah sejak siapa yang memulai, mereka mulai mempersempit jarak di antara mereka dan berciuman. Sebuah ciuman yang melambangkan sebuah cinta sejati..

"Saranghae.." Ucap kai sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nado.."

END!


End file.
